A Split Universe
by ParadoxalPaladin
Summary: Demigods are born on the planets representing their godly parents. Each has an animal who is bound to their life force. They make a choice when they turn 15: Go to earth and seek your fortune as a hero, or stay on your home planet. A choice of a lifetime.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_: The universe is... different. Demigod children are born on the planets that represent their godly parent. Some chose to remain on their home planet. Some go to Earth to live among the mortals, and seek their destiny as a hero. Each has an animal companion, whose life force is tied to theirs. If their companion dies, they die. If they die, their companion dies. What will happen? Look inside this story, and learn.

**This story's pairings are as follows: Percy-Thalia, Annabeth-Luke, and maybe a love for Nico, I haven't decided yet. Review, tell me who you want Nico to love, if anyone. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames are accepted, I use them to bake blue cookies.**

**Until next time**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


	2. Ponderings

**Percy's P.O.V**

It's the day before my fifteenth birthday, the legendary day. I don't know what I'll choose. Should I leave my home, Neptune? I would miss its sea covering most of it, I would miss my home island of Hemiod (I can breath underwater, but I like the air) I would miss life as I know it. But then again I would not miss the total absence of anything that is like me. The only living things here are the fish, mermen/women, and dad, who I barely ever talk to, as it would take even me a long time to swim deep enough to get to his palace. Though there is my soul-bound animal, my Ro, walks beside me. He is a dolphin, but swims through air as if it was water.

I am the only person who lives on land. My home consists of a hammock, and a kitchen. All the other people here live in small underwater dwellings made of sea rock, which is coral so tightly packed together that it becomes as strong as brick, and can be cut into blocks. Despite the abundance of fish we eat mostly underwater plants, as we are practically fish our selves. I am tired of this boring, humdrum life on mine. Finally, I have decided. Earth is my destiny, and I will go there, and prove my worth to all!

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I will turn 15 in a week. The question is what will I do with my life? Will I try for glory on earth, or will I stay in my homeland, Jupiter. Can I leave this place, with its amazing homes in the clouds, the floating palaces…. Can I leave all the Aki, the winged people? I have family here… well, if a father you haven't seen since you were seven counts as family. A caw from my eagle Ro alerts me to the fact that the door to my house blew open again.

But I will never be accepted here. My fear of heights has made me an outcast among my own people, in my home on the ground. I'm seen as a freak a mistake. People scoff at my fear. At least on Earth people live on the ground. But with the stories of the pollution on Earth, the lack of being able to see the stars? No, it is worth it! I will leave the ridicule of my people behind! I will show them!

**Luke's P.O.V**

In two days I will finally be fifteen! I still wonder about which way I will chose. I quite like my home, with its infinite highways, skyways (walkways in the sky) underground passages, its hustle and bustle. I like the feeling of the cities being alive. Everybody here is mostly human, though they are all blessed with speed. I turn around to see my monkey with a pie from the vendor down the street in his paws. Ah, the little kleptomaniac, but I eat the stolen pie anyways. But this life is not for me, the life of selling goods among the busy streets. I lust for adventure. I will leave this world behind, and show my true colors as a hero!

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I live in the milky-way. Every god or goddess who doesn't have a major planet in the solar system gets one of the stars in the milky-way. My home planet is riddled with schools, universities, colleges, libraries, and any other place of knowledge. We train in tactics from the day we turn five until we die. We also are trained in fighting, so to know the abilities of each troop of soldiers, and so that we can really know the wants of that type of troop. But I tire of this life of theoretical battles. I will go to Earth in five days, and fight real battles with real men, (and of course my trusty lion Ro) and I will learn more about battle than any of the people here!

**Nico's P.O.V**

I sit and look at the dark sky. Pluto hasn't seen sunlight for years. It's been covered in a dark haze, ever since we were declared as a dwarf-planet. There is more skeletons than humans here on this planet of hardened ash. In fact, its inhabitants are living skeletons. It's a bit strange at first, but you get used to it. My Ro, a wolf with stygian fur, walks alongside me as I approach the temple to chose my fate, as it is my birthday today. As I look at one of the skeletal guard to my father's palace, I have an urge to go to Earth, and find my true mother. That is what I will do, no turning back.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you appreciate the 833 words that I put into this for you! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Constructive criticism absolutely accepted, flames also, I cook hot cocoa with them!**

**Until Next Time**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


	3. Great start off, don't you think?

**Third Person P.O.V**

The five all got flashed to Earth at the same time, as their godly parents said "It's too dangerous to go alone!" When they got there they began to make introductions.

**Nico's **

Percy, Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth seem like nice enough people. But I must keep my wits about me. I'm going to keep my guard up until I'm sure that these people are trustworthy. Just then I heard a voice

"Sssso, what do we have here, hmmmm? Some demigodsss eh…. They will make good eating tonight!" A dracane moved out of the shadows "Your godly parentsss would have done better to have sent you somewhere else…." Ten more dracane and twenty hellhounds stepped out of the shadows.

Everyone brought out a weapon: Percy had a sword, Thalia had her spear and her shield, Annabeth had a knife, and Luke had twin blades*. I of course, brought out my stygian iron sword, made by the finest undead blacksmiths, courtesy of my father. We each got into the combat stance their weapon requires, and stared down their enemies. But as we got ready, our Ro's went on the offensive. Percy's dolphin swam up and started smacking people with its tail. Thalia's eagle charged forward and tried to gouge out the eyeballs of the enemy. My wolf charged at the nearest monster, tearing at its throat. Luke's monkey went for the most dastardly tactic though: it went for the ball shot on the hellhounds. Howls filled the air as he made his way trough the pack of hellhounds, punching their unmentionables.

Seeing this we sprang into action, Thalia scoring heavy casualties alongside Percy against the weakened hellhounds. One rose from its painful haze, leaping at Thalia. Percy kicked the hellhound in the side, sending it flying into the wall that it hit and promptly turned to dust.

"Thanks." said Thalia

"Anytime" Percy replied

I watching this all as I fight the dracane alongside Luke and Annabeth, and they were proving more of a problem than the hellhounds. They actually fought back, hissing and yelling as I slashed them to dust. Percy and Thalia, after finishing off the hellhounds, attacked the remaining dracane, acting as the metaphorical hammer that drove them against us, the metaphorical anvil. After the monsters were slashed to dust we took a breather, wiping sweat off our foreheads, or in Percy and Luke's case, complimenting their Ro upon the amazing performance. Ro can only be heard by their owner, or other Ro.

Percy then announced to them : "Lets get outta this warehouse and into this wide world!"

**That's it for this chapter**

***I had Luke use twin blades just to spice up the story, as I though it would be boring to have three characters all use plain old swords.**

**These are the questions for you to answer with reviews:**

_**What will the Ro be named?**_** (I made sure to call the Ro 'it' in this chapter, as I didn't want to limit you people with your brilliant ideas to one gender.**

_**Who will Nico end up with?**_** (I have decided Nico should be with someone, I'm thinking about a kinda different pairing, may Nico-Zoe (She wouldn't be a hunter) or Nico-Calypso. What do you think?**

**Did you notice I dropped the slightest hint of Percy-Thalia, in the fighting scene? These relationships will take a bit of time to get started as I don't like when stories have people get together too quickly, it is just flat out untrue that that happens.**

**Until Next Time**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


	4. What Is This World?

** Percy's P.O.V**

I stepped out of the dark warehouse and was almost blinded by the light. After a couple of minutes my vision cleared and I saw some people staring at me, like I had just stepped off the moon, little did they know where I came from was a lot more distant. I then saw a blue plastic box with a handle on one of its glass sides. Thinking back to my Earth preparing guide I had been forced to read, I remembered it was a newspaper box. My drachmas I had in my pockets had transformed into dollar bills and change. I slotted in two coins –I think they're quartys or something like that—into the slot and pulled out the paper. It read:

**New York Times**

_December 12, 2020_

_**Companies Fight Over Tesla Weapons Resolved**_

_The new Tesla Pistols, created from a blueprint hidden in a newly found secret panel in the laboratory of Nickola Tesla. The owners of the land that it was found on (Umbella Corporation) argue that it is theirs since it is on their land. The finder of the item (Jack Kimble) claims it is his. The United States Military forces confiscated the item, claiming that it is theirs, even if it is outside the country, because both of the claimers are American._

Percy stared at this for a while, and then flicked through the other pages, seeing headlines such as _**Jack Kimble Found Dead**_, _**Terrorist attacks becoming more frequent**_, and _**Police Equipped with Newfound Technology Now On Every Corner**_. Percy heard a voice in his head, his father's: "Tesla did not create a pistol, this is the work of monsters trying to disrupt the peace of Earth. This is your first quest."

**Hope you liked! Sorry it's short but I didn't have much time, and I felt like I needed to set the stage. Did you like me jumping ahead in time? I felt like I needed to have it happen to have all these events happening. I did re-upload chapter two with the Ro's being explained.**

**Until Next Time**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


	5. My My My Mr Tesla

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I've had tests, sports, and am only writing this in a space of time I have between the end of school and going to practice. You know, Nikoli Tesla actually was trying to sell a tesla-cannon type weapon, but because of the high price he was charging for it no one bought it. Imagine if someone had bought it. What would have happened? Would we be firing ion cannons at each other now? Just a fun thing to think about. Fact: I think of all these chapters lying in bed at night.**

Thalia's P.O.V

Percy told us of his dad's message, and we were all on guard, our weapons in easy reach. Feeling a tap on my back, I spun, weapon raised. Percy leapt back when I did this, saying "Do you always try to skewer people when they tap you on the back?"

"Maybe. What were you saying?" I replied

"We should go to Nikoli's Workshop, see if we can find any clues there."

"Lets Move"

Third Person P.O.V

Two days later they stood outside the door the to the workshop, after a grueling boat journey as both Percy and Thalia refused to go by plane and a hellhound attack we were finally there. Percy kicked in the door and walked inside. At the sight of the inside, he said "Well what do we have here?"

**Do you like it? I'm soooo sorry it's really short, I just don't have much time. I will try to put up longer chapters in the future. By the way, I've decided that Nico should be in love with a OC, and I want you guys to post them in the comments don't put any guys in as OCs because I'm NOT making Nico gay.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Other Info:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Soda Flavor?:**

**Until Next Time**

**Paradoxal Paladin**


	6. Sorry

Hello People! I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a chapter. In fact….. I'm putting this story on a hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. I have lost the spark that made me so very much want to write this story. I can't think of anywhere this story can go.

**BUT! **A new story _will_ come out, and the OC's you guys sent in _will_ be there! It will be a story about Percy, and his creating of a group, similar to that of the Native American tribes, they rove around, hunt, the like. Please do give it a try when it is up, as I will try to make _at least_ 1,000 word chapters, and I feel like I have grown as a writer, even in the limited time I spent in this story. It will be a Percy/Artemis fanfic (I know that couple is overused but I think it's the only couple that will work.) I'm not sure exactly where it will go, but it will happen.

This goodbye, not forever,

ParadoxalPaladin


End file.
